Meltdown
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: A take off of the episode "Cracked.  This is my version of Gibbs dealing with Abby's little rant.  Warning:  Contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

Meltdown!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of NCIS. They are sole property of Bellasario and CBS.

This is my taking a part of episode "Cracked up" and expounding on Abby's actions and the repercussions from Gibbs. Warning: Contains spanking_._

**Italics are quotes from actual episode, where they stop is where I let my imagination run wild.**

"_Gibbs, whirlwind of a day.. You will not believe where I have been." Abby says in a huffed breath._

"_Abbs." Gibbs interjects._

"_Ok, I will tell you, I found Lt. Thorson's college mentor, we had tea and discussed poetry…"_

"_Abs, stop it." Gibbs tried to end her rant but was ineffective._

"_He..He.. knows about Thorson and..and Mr. K. So..So.. we just.." Abby stammered._

"_STOP!" Gibbs finally had had enough. He raised his voice loud enough to break her talking._

_Abby stopped instantly. A look of unbelief upon her face. "Gibbs, you raised your voice to me.. you never raise your voice to me."_

_Gibbs turned and started the video rolling to show Lt. Thorson was talking to herself. He turned and looked at Abby. "It was her delusion.."_

_Abby straightened her head high and gently remarked ." I was wrong." Then she paused and a eerie silence filled the bullpen. "About you." She said looking directly at Gibbs. "You don't understand…."_

Abby turned and looked at the Ziva, Tony and McGee. They were all looking at her as if she had two heads. No one ever snapped back at Gibbs and got away with it, but it would be interesting to see just how far Gibbs would let Abby go. Everyone knew she was his favorite and if anyone could get away with this , it was her.

Flashing her angry eyes back at Gibbs, she raised her voice and said. " NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!"

Any semblance of reasoning with Abby was gone now, she was in full tantrum mode. Abby had had enough. " No one knows what it is like to have so much going on in your head at one time. I DO! " Flinging her arms around she turned to face the other members of her team. "Tony, you act so goofy all the time, but we all know it is to hide your insecurities . McGee, you are always the sidekick, getting the brunt of the jokes, but in reality, it is the only way you can garner Gibbs attention."

A loud GASP! Went out of McGee as the words Abby threw at him cut him to the bone.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva,…. Ms. I can kick anyone's ass with my eyes closed. I don't need anyones approval, well… we all know that you secretly crave approval, especially since daddy dearest abandoned you." Abby did not see the hurt flash across Ziva's face, or the pain on Tony's. In fact, the next thing Abby saw was a piercing set of blue eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs yelled. He had had enough of Abby's rants, and it was time for Dad to stop the tantrum. Gibbs grabbed her by the shoulder, looked her straight in the eyes, and said in a low but steely voice. "Enough Abigail."

But Abby was not in the mindset of obeying anyone. Yanking her arms free of Gibbs she said. "Don't call me that, Jethro."

Deciding to end this once and for all, Gibbs turned to his rather upset team and said. "Excuse us for a minute or so, we need to have a heart to heart chat." Gibbs turned back to Abby, grabbed her forcefully by the arm and dragged her towards the elevator.

"Ow! Gibbs. Stop, You are hurting my arm. " Abby protested as she tried to drag her heel and avoid being enclosed in the small elevator with one very PISSED off Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs never took his hand off Abby's arm as the doors closed and the elevator started its descent. He slammed the emergency stop switch and grabbed Abby around the waist. "You'll think hurt when I get done with you." Gibbs positioned Abby so that her head and upper torso was under his arm and he propped his leg up on the bottom moulding of the elevator, hoisting Abby like a sack of potatoes. It was in that instant that Abby knew she was in deep trouble. Gibbs flipped up her mini skirt leaving her black tight covering her modesty, but giving no extra protection.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"OWWWWWW!OWWWWW!" Abby cried out.

Gibbs was not taking any force off his swats. He was swinging full force. It was time that Dad let his 'baby' know that enough was enough.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

Abby was now trying her hardest to kick up and dislodge herself from Gibbs grip. "Abigail, the longer you fight me the more I continue." Gibbs said as he continue to rain lick after lick unto her backside.

"Can't…can't…no one…no one knows." Abby finally gave up the fight and succumbed to her punishment. "OWW! ARGHH! I..I..I… sorry…Gi..Gi..Gibbs."

Gibbs stopped the spanking there and righted her skirt. When he sat her back on her feet he gently grasped her chin and looked into her eyes. Gone was the defiance and anger and now there was a sense of grief and guilt. Gently Gibbs responded." It's not just me you need to apologize to Abs."

Wiping the streaking mascara from her face, Abby looked back into those piercing eyes and answered "I know, dad."

"Well, good then, I think our discussion here is over."

"Seriously Gibbs, I think I will feel this discussion for a while. You have never spanked me so hard with your hand." Abby remarked as she tried to rub some of the fire out of her ass.

"Yeah, well, I have never seen one of my daughters throw such a full blown tantrum before." Gibbs said with a smirk as he flipped the elevator switch back and they proceeded to head back up to the bullpen.

"Yeah, will I think I will keep my little fits to myself from now on." Abby said with a ginger smile and she laid her head on his shoulder.

**Should I keep this a one shot or expand it to Abby apologizing to the others and then other misadventures. Please review and respond**


	2. Chapter 2

Meltdown

Thanks to all the reviews and alerts. It is nice to know people still like this stories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

As the elevator stopped and the doors started to open, Abby was hesitant to get out. She had a feeling that the others knew that she had just received one big spanking and this embarrassed her. But not just that, she also felt sorry that she had said such hurtful things to her 'brothers and sister'.

Gibbs gently pushed her out the door. "Get a move on Abs, no time like the present."

Abby walked slowly and gingerly so her skirt would not flounce against her still stinging backside. Approaching the bullpen she turned and went and stood straight in front of Tony's desk. " Tony, I am sorry for saying that you were just trying to hide your insecurities. It is that goofiness that I love and that makes me laugh in the most difficult time."

Tony never looked up into Abby's face, he was still hurt, but he would at least acknowledge her apology."S'alright Abs."

Abby was hurt he wouldn't look at her, but had to continue on. Turning around she stood in front of Ziva's desk, taking a deep breath she started her apology. "Ziva, I am sooo sorry that I said that about your dad. I know that things are difficult with that but you know that you have a great man here who thinks of you as one of his daughters, so in actuality you are twice blessed." Ziva looked Abby in the eye, nodded her head, but offered no sympathy.

"This is harder than I thought, I should learn to keep my mouth shut so I do not hurt my family." Abby thought to herself as she turned and looked at Tim. She knew that she had hurt him the most. He was already a little on the insecure side and this did nothing but make him feel worse. "McGee, I ..I.. " Abby started to tear up, but she pulled herself together she would not cry….yet. "I am sorry, Tim, I should have never said any of those things. You know you are a cornerstone of this family, I just let my temper get the best of me. Can you forgive me?"

Tim looked up into those green eyes, that are now filled with unshed tears, and saw just how truly sorry she truly was to everyone. " Well Abby, I don't know, what you said hurt me?" He said as he stood up and turned to walk around the desk.

Abby had dropped her head, looking down at her feet, feeling hopeless that no one would ever like her again. She was so intense in her own little world she failed to notice that Tony and Ziva had also stood up and were now approaching her from her back. It wasn't until she felt three hands on her shoulders that she looked up.

"Abby, we all know that you didn't mean what you said." Tim started.

"But it still hurt." Ziva continued.

But it wasn't until she looked into Tony's face and saw him crack a smile that she knew that is was all going to be ok.

"But, we forgive ya, sis. I mean after all, every family has the bratty little sister, it just happens to be that in this family that is you." Tony said as he tousled her hair and grabbed for a big hug. The others hugged around her too.

"Careful." Abby said as she felt Mcgee hug her from behind.

"OHHH! Looks like dad pulled quite a number on your backside." Ziva said with a grin.

"Oh, I can tell you that I will not be pulling another tantrum like that again. Gibbs had a long, had conversation with my ass." Abby said as she gingerly rubbed. Remembering she had one more apology to give, she walked out the security of her siblings and turned to face Gibbs. After he had left the elevator he had went and leaned on the edge of his desk and had watched the whole interaction between his older kids and the baby. He was proud of all of them for accepting Abby's apologies, now she stood in front of him.

"Gibbs… I don't know what…." Abby said as she bit her lip and the tears came back. Her voice dropped down and she said quietly. " I don't know what got into me. I felt hurt that you would dismiss something I thought important so quickly, but mostly I was scared. You were basically calling Lt. Thornton insane. I thought that if you thought that about her then you would eventually see the similarities and start thinking I was..was.." Abby choked up and the tears started to fall.

Gibbs reached over and wiped the tears off her face with the pad of his thumbs. Still holding her by her head, he leaned her head so that their foreheads were mere inches apart. He stared deeply into her eyes, making sure she knew that he was serious. Gibbs spoke in a firm voice. " I would NEVER think that of you Abigail." Gibbs made sure that he said her full name. "You have your individual quirks, but we all do. Hell, Abs I sand on boats and woodcrafts in my basement while drinking bourbon. Some might think that is strange, maybe borderline insane, but it is how I cope. You know I think of you as my daughter, so that means that we accept each others quirks. Never gonna make me change the way I feel about you Abby." Leaning in he kissed her cheek and said softly in her ear, "but don't ever throw a fit like that again or I will not give you the chance of privacy. Clear?"

As he leaned back, she looked into his eyes and shook her head yes. "I do."

"Good, well get back to your lab, finish up the evidence and then we will all meet at my house for supper. I will stop and pick up the Chinese." Gibbs said as he watched his kids, all surround Abby and walk with her to the lab. His rarely seen smile was from ear to ear. "God, I love this family." Gibbs thought to himself as she flipped off his desk lamp and headed home.

Please review!


End file.
